Rendezvous at the New Orleans Masquerade
by CajunWitch
Summary: A New Year's themed Dramione one shot! Hermione is invited to a masquerade ball in New Orleans and meets a mysterious man.


**Rendezvous at the New Orleans Masquerade**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing related to Harry Potter.**

**Summary:**** A New Year's theme Dramione one shot!**

_The reeling figures pass on by  
Like ghosts in some forgotten play  
Beneath the black and empty sky  
Music plays and figures dance  
With partners chosen by chance  
And still some times remember  
The masquerade's forever-_

"_Masquerade" by Berlin_

Hermione couldn't believe it when she saw her name on the envelope. Her heart was beating a little faster as she opened it and read the contents. The envelope held one of the most coveted invitations in the wizarding world. Wizarding society from all over the world was holding their annual New Year's Masquerade Ball in New Orleans. Normally she didn't go for these types of events, but she had always heard stories about how exciting and outrageous these balls were. Her curiosity was piqued and she was excited that she was eager to attend this event. Also, she had never been to New Orleans, so this would give her a chance to explore the city too. After finishing at Hogwarts, she had taken a job at the Ministry of Magic. That had been about six years ago. She was quite happy with the way her life had turned out, but sometimes change was good.

She didn't let any of her friends know of her plans to attend the ball. Harry Potter and his wife Ginny were expecting her to attend the Ministry of Magic's New Year's ball, so they were a little disappointed when she told them that she was going to be out of the country. She told them that it was because of work. Hermione didn't tell them about her invitation because she was pretty sure that they would've tried to discourage her from going. There had always been wild rumors about the things that happened at these balls. She wanted to see this for herself.

Hermione had decided to take a few days off, so she could visit the city of New Orleans. She was always organized and prepared, especially when it came to taking a trip, but for this one she decided to throw caution to the winds. She hadn't even bought a dress for the ball yet because something in her subconscious was telling her she'd find the perfect dress in New Orleans.

When she arrived by a portal key in the wizarding section of New Orleans, she was immediately struck by the European, mostly French influence of one of the oldest cities in the United States. She checked into the room she had reserved. It was located in a tavern called "Cocodrie's." It was the Cajun word for alligator and Hermione would find out when she checked in, the name of the tavern's owner. Albert "Cocodrie" Landry had owned the tavern for many years and was a fixture in New Orleans wizarding community. Hermione loved his accent and liked him immediately as he told her the best places to visit.

As soon as she put everything away in her room, she decided to go out into the city. She left the courtyard that separated the wizarding world from the muggle world. As she stepped out into the muggle part of New Orleans, she felt like she had stepped into the past. Although there were tourists everywhere and the latest vehicles, there was an aura about the city that seemed to stop in time.

The first thing she wanted to do and needed to do was to find a gown for the ball. She knew she was cutting it close since it was only 2 days before the ball. Butterflies formed in the pool of her stomach, she had never cut it this close before to prepare for an event. She wasn't even sure where there were dress shops. She started walking and mentally crossed her fingers that she would find something.

She had come across a few shops, but none of the dresses appealed to her. There were many beautiful gowns, but she had decided they weren't right for her. She was about to give up for the day and return to her room, when she found one more shop. It was called "Therese's Boutique" and it was nestled between a T-shirt shop and a restaurant. She opened the door and climbed a narrow stairway which led to another door. When she reached it and went inside, Hermione stopped. She had found her dress. A petite woman with glasses perched on the end of her nose, was pinning the dress onto a mannequin. Hermione figured she must have been in her 50's, for her black hair in a pixie cut, was graying on the sides. When she noticed Hermione, she stood up and smiled.

"Hello, I hope I didn't keep you waiting. May I help you?" the woman asked.

"No I just walked in. I saw your sign outside. I love this dress," Hermione said as she pointed to the dress on the mannequin.

The older woman nodded. "I just created this one a few days ago. I was about to place it in my window. Would you like to try it on?"

Hermione nodded. She couldn't believe her luck, it was as if the dress was waiting for her. She didn't even bother asking how much it cost; she just had to have this dress. She knew it was the one. The gown was a strapless, mermaid dress and it was made of mocha colored taffeta. It featured the most delicate beading on the bodice and the bottom of the dress was styled in a series of loose, gauzy ribbons in the same mocha color.

As the woman removed the dress from the mannequin, she introduced herself. "My name is Therese Laurent. I take it you are visiting here?"

"Yes Ms. Laurent. My name is Hermione Granger. I really needed a ball gown and if this one fits, it'll be perfect," Hermione replied.

"Please call me Therese darling. Tell me something, are you here for a certain masquerade ball taking place on New Year's Eve," Therese asked with a smile and her eyes were sparkling.

Hermione smiled back and nodded. She and Therese would get along very well: Hermione just realized that Therese was a witch. "Yes I will be attending that ball. I know I waited until the last minute to look for a dress, but I doubt I would've been able to find anything like this in London."

"No I don't think so. This is an original. Let's see how it looks on you," Therese said and she beckoned for Hermione to follow her to a dressing room. Therese hung the dress in the small dressing room and stepped out to let Hermione in.

"Come out when you're done and we'll see how it fits," Therese said. She had a feeling that this dress was going to be perfect for Hermione.

After a few minutes, Hermione came out and Therese zipped up the dress, while Hermione stood in front of a 3-way mirror. They both gasped at the same time because the dress did fit Hermione perfectly. Therese looked it over and couldn't believe that she wouldn't have to make any alterations to the dress. It truly was as if the dress was waiting for Hermione.

"Oh my goodness dear, you will definitely be the belle of the ball. I can just see you with your hair up, perfect makeup, and dancing the night away," Therese mused and then a thought hit her. "You'll need a mask too. I have one that will go perfectly with this dress," she said as she walked into a storage room.

As Hermione waited she looked over at her reflection, looking at the dress at different angles. It was truly one of the most elegant dresses she had ever worn. Therese came out with a box and opened it up. She pulled out a mask made of feathers in the same shade of Hermione's dress. She handed the mask to Hermione and watched her try it on. When Hermione turned to her, Therese clapped her hands.

"I knew that mask would work! We are almost done, all you need is shoes and you'll be done," Therese stated. She went over to one wall where there were boxes of shoes. Tapping her index finger on her chin, she finally reached for one box on the top shelf. She looked at Hermione.

"You are a size 6, yes?" Therese asked.

"Yes I am," Hermione replied and was surprised Therese was able to guess her shoe size. However, when she tried on the shoes, she wasn't at all surprised that they fit and went perfectly with the dress. _Wow, I really was meant to find a dress in New Orleans, _thought Hermione.

When she was done, she went back to the dressing room and dressed while Therese packed the dress, mask, and shoes. When she went out to pay for her items, Hermione realized that this was the most expensive thing she had ever splurged on, but it was worth it. She was a very happy woman when she left Therese's Boutique.

Hermione was able to explore New Orleans in the two days before the ball, even taking an evening ghost tour. Finally the night of the ball arrived. She fixed her curly hair in a fashionable up-do and applied her makeup to enhance her eyes and lips. When she had her dress and mask on, she looked at her reflection and smiled. The mask almost covered her entire face, except for her mouth. _I doubt even my best friends would recognize me tonight,_ Hermione thought as she grabbed her evening bag and headed out.

When she walked through the tavern, she was met with many appreciative stares. Cocodrie was speaking to one of the patrons at the bar, but he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Hermione.

"Have a lovely evening madam," Cocodrie said as he watched her leave the tavern.

Hermione smiled back at him and waved. She couldn't believe he didn't recognize her! This was going to be a fun evening.

She found an apparation point and was transported to the ball. She handed her invitation to an attendant who greeted her and was ushered inside a large ballroom. Her breath caught when she saw how beautifully decorated the room was. It was an exact replica of the Hall of Mirrors of the palace of Versailles. She watched as gaily and exquisitely dressed couples danced past her. As she gazed around the room, it hit her that she did not anyone there. It wasn't long before she was asked to dance by a gentleman in a black tuxedo and a lion's mask. As the evening progressed, she danced to every song. After the fifth song, she was thirsty so she decided to get something to drink.

Hermione went to a table where a punch bowl was set up and took a glass. As she sipped her punch, she was approached by a raven-haired gentleman in a beautifully cut black tuxedo. She immediately noticed that his mask was very similar to hers. He smiled at her and his teeth, were very white and straight. Something about his smile slightly unnerved Hermione, giving her the sense that he was dangerous, but she decided to forgo this apprehension and see what this gentleman wanted.

"Hmm, it must be fate. I've found my match," the man chuckled.

"I suppose you have. Nice mask," Hermione quipped in a flirtatious manner. This was totally out of character for her, but she felt more daring behind her mask.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. Hermione nodded as she looked into his dark eyes. There was something mesmerizing about them. She let him take her hand as he led her to the dance floor.

Hermione felt as if she was in a trance as they glided over the dance floor. Although he was wearing a mask, she just knew that he was very handsome underneath it. After they danced to a slow song, he told her he needed to get some air. Hermione followed him to an outside terrace. It was a cool evening and she rubbed her arms to try to keep the chill away. The man noticed and removed his jacket, gently placing it over her bare shoulders. She gave him a grateful smile and that's when he kissed her. Normally Hermione would've slapped a man who dared be so forward, but she surprised herself by responding eagerly as she kissed him back. He pulled her closer as the kiss intensified. When they came up for air, he looked at her.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, shocked at another first. Was she out of her mind, leaving with this man? She didn't even know his name, for all she knew he was a murderer. There was something about being there in New Orleans that made her forget her reservations, just like with the dress, she and this man were meant to be together, if only for one night.

He pulled her to his side and they apparated to the inside of a luxurious suite in one of New Orleans ritziest hotels. Once they were there, they only looked at each other for a few seconds and then began kissing passionately. Hermione couldn't believe she was doing this with a complete stranger, but it felt so good and so right. She didn't want this evening to end.

She didn't protest when he unzipped her dress and it slowly fell to the floor. He stopped kissing her so he could take in her small, yet full breasts enclosed in a cream-colored strapless bra and her softly rounded hips barely covered in a matching thong.

"You are so beautiful," the man said softly and began to kiss her neck and moved down to her breasts. He looked at her as he undid the front clasp of her bra. He cupped her breasts and Hermione closed her eyes at his touch; his hands were very warm and she could feel a pool of wetness forming in her underwear. He brought his mouth to one breast and gently teased her nipple. He did the same to the other breast, until both of her nipples were erect. He started to kiss her midriff and moved down to her thong. Hermione gasped as he took one side of the thong between his teeth and pulled it down.

As she stood completely naked before him, she started to remove her mask, but he shook his head. Hermione started to unbutton his shirt, while he kissed her. He shrugged it off and let it fall to the floor. She ran her hands over his wide shoulders and thin, yet muscular chest. Her hands trembled as they moved down to his pants; she was so nervous, but excited at the same time. She undid the belt buckle and unzipped his pants. When his pants were down, the man kicked them aside and pulled down his boxer shorts. He pulled Hermione to him, wrapped her legs around his waist and brought them to the king-sized bed in a bedroom located off to the side.

As he gently laid her on the bed, Hermione couldn't get over how kinky this whole scene was. They were both totally nude except for the masks. She moved to the middle of the bed and he crawled over to her. He nudged her legs apart and positioned himself between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to kiss again. She gasped inside his mouth when she felt him push into her. They began to move slowly at first, than as their passion grew more intense; his thrusts began to become more urgent. In the distance, Hermione became aware of a clock chiming. It dawned on her that it was midnight, it was a new year. As her breathing became more shallow and she hit her peak, she noticed that the man's hair was changing color. Not long after she reached her climax, he reached his and his hair was now completely blond.

As they caught their breath, the couple removed their masks. Hermione smiled at the man and ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled back and kissed her deeply.

"Happy New Year Mrs. Malfoy," her husband Draco said.

"Happy New Year to you Mr. Malfoy. Can we do this again next year?" Hermione asked and giggled.

**Happy New Year! Hope you enjoyed this little one shot.**


End file.
